yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Herbert Rosenbloom
"Fuck your favorite superhero. HAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" sol-rl.gif|"heh heh heh...names Rose. I'm Kasaihana's savior. Pleasure to meet you." Sol.Badguy.full.1070433.jpg e0057603_4f1f8a2c76f45.jpg sol_badguy_by_lost_tyrant-d5xyogk.jpg Sol.Badguy.600.245126.jpg Roderick_Kingley_(Earth-616)_from_Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_696_001.jpg Apperance Herbert is a mild mannor lean child, who almost looks sickly in appereance. He's very tall, and has a soft appearence, which often leads to him getting picked on and bullied rather often. He keeps a neat appereance, and isn't one to look like a slouch for any reason whatso ever. Being raised to always look like your worth something, even when you feel you're not. lelouch-code-geass-17552927-441-323.jpg lelouch.png that is until he accidentally recived some blood of one of the most notrious supervillans, and gained a much hightened increase of physical and mental capability. His muscle mass has increased drastically. his muscle tissue is much harder, his eyes are feircer, and he looks like a full on stud. His body build is similar to that of a Yun, one giant mass and a height increase to boot. He also has pericing crimson eyes, a88be6bd838d547399aac62e3677c471_400x400.jpeg GGXX__Sol_Badguy_by_KBladez.jpg Herbert 1.jpg sol_badguy_by_toyamal-d7ne0ig.png Sol.Badguy.full.1067318.jpg sol_badguy_speed_paint_by_Froitz.jpg Behavior/Personality *Bold *Assertive *Determined *Agressive *Sarcastic *Serious Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Evil A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. They are hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he or she is simply out for whatever they can get, their ruthless and brutal. If they are committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he or she is even worse. Thankfully, their plans are haphazard, and any groups he or she joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil. Chaotic evil beings believe their alignment is the best because it combines self-interest and pure freedom. Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but also of the order on which beauty and life depend. The personal code of a chaotic evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie whenever convenient. 2. You shall harm the innocent whenever convenient. 3. You shall kill for pleasure. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall not honor any other before yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation whenever convenient. 8. You shall harm those who protect the weak or honor laws. 9. You shall pursue all forms of pleasure. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Occupation/Class' Criminal, robber 'Fighting Style' 'Brawler' Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. He compensates however. While his untrained fighting abilities leaves him unpolished and full of openings, Herbert more than makes up for it with his unorthodox style, sharp instincts, and immense reflexes because of his increase in physique. When faced against opponents that are able to draw him out, he is able to quickly change his attack patterns to leave his opponent guessing, forcing them to rely solely on reflexes. Against equally fast opponents, Herbert relies on his instincts to perceive the incoming danger or his heightened reflexes to easily perceive the rhythm of his opponent's attacks. 'The Berserker Physiology' When he was infected with the scientificly enfused blood of the once Green Menace villlan, Herbert discovered that his physiology has increased dramatically. At base he has peak human strength, speed, endurance durability, and reflexes. He is able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The ability allows him to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina while also being unpredictable and erratic in combat, making it hard to counter him. The rareness of this power makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts the Herbert's adrenaline and stamina to the point he could potentially wear out his opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. Herbert possess a deadly power that enables him to be the "ultimate killing machine". He has instincts to kill with any means and most effective ways possible, use anything at hand to do so and have no mental problems either before, during or after the deed. he is, in short, a cold and merciless killer. He can also give off a murderous aura, inducing fear into his opponents. His body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. is extremely dense/solid, allowing him to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, and changes in temperature. He also gains enhanced levels of strength and stamina, this is possible because of how hard his body has become, allowing him to resist tearing a muscle and/or of bones shattering easily. *Anger Empowerment; User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing their existing powers. Some users may be able to draw sustenance from the anger or even slow or stop aging. Along with ths mindset, Herbert has gained an increase of mental perception, and speed, able to process, and move at a hyper velocity almost. He can precieve things at the speeds of super compters, with eyes that can process thigns at the same pace a slow motion camera rate, and reflexes to react to them. He has excellet parallell processing, able to calculate many things at once, and solve multiple problems, and adversities that come his way in mere seconds. His intellegence was already above average, which has now completely well rounded him over the course of becoming what he is now. 'Weapon of Choice' None Allies/Enemies He has no friends 'Background' Herbert was raised as a mile mannored boy, born into a rather wealthy family, and having everything he's ever wanted since birth. HIs parents are entrapenuears, and real estate tycoons, often owning alot of property and selling it as well. HIs life was fine on track, as a straight a student, in Kasaihana community college with straight A's and a 4.2 GPA average. All was well until the recent events started effecting the city in dastardly ways. As of recent, fights have been breaking out in the city thanks to one specific Connor Ryoji and his shinnanigans. All actions have reprecussions however, and it was because of a fight he'd had in District 2 that his parents were killed in a restruant, their lives ended just that quick in the blink of an eye. He hated this, and knew it was because of one thing: the Omega genes that gave people powers and abilities. HIs had now awakened, but he resented the gene as a whole. He wouldn't let his hate of it get in the way of his lifestyle, but he harbored a deep depression and anger at any and all metahumans... PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Intelligence Omega gene level D - Least to not Dangerous, those with this Omega gene level have a scale of 51-55. This is the only point class that doesnt move in the 10's. After 55, the points all jump for 10 a piece. These arent labled at threats, but never the less not really accepted by humans either. These will typically be simple humans with either one or two peak human attributes. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen NPC Category:Bio-Genetic Enhancments